Sunshine Haze And Feather Days
by Hidden.Hermit
Summary: Change can be good or bad, depending on the situation. When Maleficent notices Aurora changing - in a way she never dared to imagine - she's hesitant to classify it either way, and so she waits. And watches. She is hopeful, however - if this change should turn out to be what she thinks it is, well - she only hopes that Aurora will view it in the same light. Malora. Fluff.
1. Take A Bath

_**Sunshine Haze and Feather Days**_

_**-Chapter One-**_

_**How To Politely Tell You Love To 'Take A Bath'.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent. I write for amusement, not for profit.**

**Summary: **_**Aurora ponders what Maleficent is to her. Maleficent finds something unexpected about her Beastie.**_

**-0-0-0-**

The sun hung low in the sky, the last vestiges of its dying light clinging to the surrounding forest with an amber glow. Skipping happily a few paces behind her – well, was there really one word which described what the dark beauty was to her? She was her Faerie Godmother, the one who was always there throughout her life, though most often than not unseen. She was also her Protector, one who has sworn that no harm shall ever befall Aurora so long as she may live. She was her dearest friend, the person she went to with her troubles and questions, worries and revelations. But – perhaps most importantly of all – she was her one true love, the one person in all the kingdoms Aurora ached to spend the rest of her life with.

No, there was not one sole title that could encompass everything Maleficent was to Aurora, though if she was hard-pressed to find one, she would have to settle with heart. For ever since she was awoken from her death sleep by the distraught faerie – and admittedly long before that – her heart had beat for no one else.

"Aurora?"

The sound of her birth name falling from red lips in a question snapped her out of her thoughts – it was an odd occurrence, for she was much more accustomed to hearing her pet name when Maleficent spoke to her directly. Lifting her gaze from the lush grass beneath her feat, she blinked up at the stationary figure directly in front of her – when had they stopped walking? – before giving her a bright yet quizzical smile.

"Off in the clouds again, Beastie?" Maleficent teased lightly, a singular shapely brow raised in amusement. "I'm hurt that you would seek to venture to such altitudes without me. It seems that my poor wings and I have been replaced."

"Never," Aurora puffed out playfully, though the undercurrent of seriousness lacing her words was not lost on the ever attentive faerie, causing multihued orbs to perceptively soften. "I was just pondering on certain words, trying to find the one that fits perfectly."

"Oh? Thinking of work?" Maleficent queried. Though she could usually care less about human politics, the fact that her Beastie was quite firmly in the center of them made her head tilt in interest. Though the young queen was shaping up to be quite the capable monarch, it couldn't hurt to be in the know in the likely event that some idiotic human would make the fatal mistake of wronging her Beastie - not very many humans came close to her Beastie's gentle faerie-like nature, and selfish greed ran rampant throughout the mortal race. It was best that she keep an eye on things so as to better protect her queen.

"No, actually. I never think about such things when I'm in the Moors- not if I can help it." Aurora scrunched up her nose at the thought. After two whole years spent almost entirely in the human kingdom in an attempt to fix as much of the mess her father had made as possible, things had finally settled down into a much anticipated period of peace. Now - as she had for the past year - she spent one full week in the human kingdom each month, and the rest of her time in the Moors with the occasional day trip to oversee meetings and problems as they cropped up.

Shaking thoughts of her duties from her head, she smoothed her expression back into its natural state- her clear blue eyes sparkled happily as her entire face seemed to light up with her smile. "I was actually wondering if there was one word I could call you, even simply within my own mind, which would fit."

"My name, perhaps?" Maleficent asked drolly.

"Well, yes, there is that," Aurora acceded with a nod. "However I was thinking more along the lines of one word to _describe_ what you are to_ me_."

"Oh?" Suddenly infinitely more interested in the conversation, Maleficent's piercing orbs fixated on Aurora with an intensity that would leave all but the most foolhardy of humans – and faeries – quivering in fear. Aurora, however, simply smiled brighter even as a light dusting of pink suffused her cheeks. "And were you successful in finding this all-encompassing word?"

"Well, it's not perfect, but it's the closest I can get at the moment," Aurora replied almost apologetically, as if not being able to find that perfect word was a grave insult against the winged faerie.

"And this word is?" Her gleaming golden-green eyes burned with her curiosity as she scanned the face before her in an attempt to predict her response.

"My heart." Aurora stated this so simply and matter-of-factly that Maleficent came up short for a long moment, her eyes blinking in shock as her wings ruffled lightly of their own volition.

"Your… your heart?" Maleficent parroted back, absolutely stunned that the beautiful creature before her – even soiled as she was after frolicking in the mud with the wallerbogs – could so easily come out with these words dripping in honesty, words that simultaneously twisted something deep inside her and melted it at the same time.

"Yes. If I had to pick one word to describe you, I'd have to say that you are my heart." Aurora explained with a sweet smile.

"Yes, well," Maleficent breathed and blinked back her shock, focusing instead on that warm feeling and how she should respond. A large part of her wants to just accept the kind words and move on, for she knows with certainty that her human expects nothing from her in return. It is that utter honest selflessness on the human's part, however, that makes it impossible for the faery not to reciprocate in kind.

Cursing her slight jitteriness – her continuously folding and unfolding wings ruining her projected image of calm confidence – Maleficent gazed into Aurora's sparkling orbs, one pale hand rising to cup a muddy cheek. Stroking the skin slowly with her thumb, she made sure that she had the human's complete attention before her lips parted and she spoke softly.

"You are the wind beneath my wings." Maleficent wet her lips and swallowed, uncomfortable with bearing herself in such a way and yet strangely satisfied by Aurora's widening eyes, impossibly bright smile, and blushing cheeks. The blonde understood. "The very air that I breathe."

Making one more pass with her thumb and holding blue orbs for one last long moment to wordlessly deliver the feelings and sentiments she did not say, Maleficent finally dropped her hand and stepped back. Averting her gaze from the happily dazed human, the faerie cleared her throat and abruptly turned around. "Yes, well, while this has been an…. intriguing conversation, let us continue."

Aurora blinked as she registered the fact that her faerie – who was quite a bit more silver tongued than she had first believed – was walking at quite the fast pace away from her. Shaking herself from her stupor, she scrambled across large roots and rocks until she fell into step with the taller woman. Slightly out of breath – the faerie's longer strides and hurrying pace were an unfair advantage – she was grateful when Maleficent obligingly slowed down.

"Where are we going?" Glancing around, Aurora tried to place where exactly they were. She was unsuccessful in her endeavor however – most places still had too much of a resemblance to be differentiated, though sometimes she could swear she knew where she was by the _feel_ of the place instead of any landmarks – and instead inquired further. "Are we going to your tree?"

"Hmm," Maleficent hummed noncommittally. It was a few minutes of watching Aurora fidget out of the corner of her eye in amusement before she acquiesced slightly. "Yes, however we must make a small detour first."

"What kind of detour?" Aurora questioned immediately, her curiosity palpable in both her voice and her searching blue orbs. Maleficent was silent, however, and Aurora's curiosity burned brighter than before.

Her answer came as they broke into a clearing just as the sun finally set. Slowly the darkness was broken up by a dizzying array of lights – luminescent flowers and fungi, coupled with colorful shining stones and glowing sprites – and turned into a sight so wonderfully magical that it never ceased to take Aurora's breath away even after all these years. After a few minutes of taking in the wonder around her, Aurora tilted her head up to look at Maleficent, slightly startled to find that the faerie's gaze was already focused on her.

"Are we going swimming?" Aurora tilted her head questioningly in the direction of the large clear pond before them. Though she was certain she would have a splendid time swimming with the older woman – she couldn't say from experience since the faerie had always made excuses to avoid submersing herself in water – she had been looking forward to finally being alone with Maleficent, and the best place for that was her tree since Diaval was currently scouring the forest for a lovely piece of tail feather. Whatever that meant. "Not that I would mind, though I was hoping we would be going back to your tree to cuddle."

"No," Maleficent shook her head slightly, her lips twitching in what could only be called an impish scowl. "And I do not _cuddle_." That last word was said with no small amount of disdain.

Under the pleading blue stare of her queen, however, Maleficent's resolve faltered and crumbled like a leaf in an autumn breeze. Feigning disinterest, she gazed out over the water, her voice nonchalant. "Though, if you intend to sleep wrapped around me like the little beastie you are, you'll have to do something about that mud first."

"You're filthy, and the sensation of dried mud caking my feathers is one I do not relish and in fact fervently avoid." Ruffling her wings, she glanced slyly at the human, her severe expression faltering as she watched joyful realization enter blue eyes. "However, if you were to rid yourself of the mud, I suppose I could be convinced to bestow upon you the privilege of using me as a pillow."

No more had to be said as Aurora flashed her faerie a bright smile before practically tripping into the water in her haste. Scrubbing at the now gooey mud whilst Maleficent watched on from the safety of the bank, Aurora giggled as a few curious water sprites danced closer and began to chitter excitedly as they helped with small hands and watery splashes of magic. Taking slightly longer than she had intended due to the playfulness of her helpers, Aurora finally made her way out of the water to find her faerie still patiently waiting for her in the same spot.

Stumbling over to her protector, Aurora beamed up at Maleficent and indicated towards her dripping self. "Acceptable?"

"I suppose," Maleficent agreed, taking in the sopping wet – yet clean – state of her Beastie with a critical eye. Espying a small hidden smudge of brown on her cheekbone, Maleficent stepped forward and used a thumb to wipe away the offending spot. "There."

Seeing the young queen smile up at her with a hint of excitement – her little beast was quite the clingy monster, not that she minded overly much as long as it was her she was clinging to – Maleficent fondly pushed a wet lock of hair out of her face and tucked it behind her ear only to pause. Hand lingering, the faerie brushed the tip of Aurora's ear once more, a small confused frown flitting across her face at what she felt. And, just to be absolutely sure, because there was no way she was actually feeling what she thought she was feeling, she did it again. And got the same result.

Aurora's ear was pointed.

It was subtle, not nearly pointed enough to be mistaken for a faerie's ear. And yet, there was a big enough difference from her previously rounded shell for it to be felt and – now that she was looking – noticed.

Lost in puzzled thoughts as she quizzically eyed Aurora's visible ear, she was snapped out of her thoughts not by the younger girl's voice, but by an involuntary shiver. Deciding to put the small mystery of Aurora's changing ears out of her mind for the moment, she quickly glanced over the still wet girl only to witness another shiver. Not really feeling the chill, yet aware that humans were more delicate to things such as weather, Maleficent gathered the shivering girl to her chest.

Aurora made a noise of protest in her throat, even as she instinctively leaned further into the proffered warmth. Her objections were weak, a token effort at best, and they both knew it. "You'll get wet."

"That is of no consequence," Maleficent replied smartly as she hesitated only slightly before dipping down to slide one arm under Aurora's legs before standing back up, her Beastie safely cradled in her arms. "I would rather suffer through a little dampness than allow you to catch ill."

"Aww," Aurora cooed as she tucked her head against Maleficent's shoulder, a winsome smile on her face. "That's so sweet of you Godmother."

Deciding that flying with her wet bundle would be detrimental to the queen's health – the winds would surely only serve to chill her Beastie further – Maleficent instead wrapped both wings securely around Aurora, the insulated feathers acting as a warm barrier as she began to walk the short distance to her tree. Sniffing disgruntledly, Maleficent continued, "The only reason I say so is because due to my luck, you would probably live up to your name and be a beastly patient. I have no desire to experience the headache being your nursemaid would inevitably bring."

"Of course," Aurora nodded, voice serious, though she couldn't help but smile and let out a light giggle against Maleficent's neck. "Forgive my impudence, My Lady Protector. My humblest of humble apologies. I shall endeavor to never not do such a thing again."

"Very good." Maleficent replied haughtily, only for the blonde's words to catch up with her. At this point, she couldn't help but allow her own lips to twitch into an exasperatedly fond smile.

Double negative.

_Cheeky little Beastie. _

**-0-0-0-**

**A/N: **_**So. My first Malora. I wonder how this is going to pan out, and I hope I'm not completely mutilating the characters into unrecognizable lumps of playdoh. Which is to say, I hope they're not too OOC.**_

_**This will probably be something like a bunch of oneshots (and a couple multishots) all smooshed together to make a story. That is to say, while there may be an underlining theme, most of them won't follow exactly where the last ends (unless someone really wants to know what happened, and then I can probably oblige you)**_

_**High in fluff content, with big chunks of romance and humor. Because that's just how I roll.**_

_**And yes. Aurora will turn into a fairie. Why? Because I'm a slave to the plot bunnies.**_

_**This is un-beta'd.**_

_**I encourage reviews. And constructive criticism.**_


	2. Distractions

_**Sunshine Haze and Feather Days**_

_**-Chapter Two-**_

_**How To Distract From Both Pleasure And Pain.**_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maleficent. I write for amusement, not for profit.**

**Summary: **_**Maleficent wakes from a night terror. Aurora soothes her worries. They proceed to distract each other.**_

**0-0-0**

Maleficent's eyes snapped open with a choked whimper, the normally strong and aloof faerie's frame shuddering like a leaf in the wind as her unseeing eyes darted around in unadulterated fright. She could not see nor hear anything in the stifling darkness that surrounded her, though her traitorous mind had no qualms about supplying her with visions of a memory best forgotten. Twisted and made worst by her subconscious fears, the memory had darkened into a night terror that coiled about her mind and heart even now in her semi-wakefulness, the feelings and images clinging to her psyche like rot to a tree.

**Fire.**

_The Moors burning in a raging inferno, the fire only spreading further and hotter with her attempts to quench it-_

**Iron**.

_Her people caged like animals in terrible cages of iron, the ones who had dared to fight back staring blankly though cold dead eyes, wickedly barbed pikes speared through their abdomens-_

**Wings**.

_Her wings taken from her once more, the feathery appendages always dangled mockingly within sight yet no matter how she struggled they were always just out of reach-_

_**Aurora.**_

_Her dear sweet Beastie, always so full of life and wonder, a beaten and bloodied shell of her former self- her spirit and body broken beyond repair by the very humans who swore fealty to her upon her coronation and-_

Another whimper escaped Maleficent's lips as that last image plagued her the most strongly above the myriad of others flashing tauntingly through her mind's eye. The younger girl's broken cries lodging in her chest like a spike of cold iron, her heart burning excruciatingly at the very thought of anything like what her subconscious conjured up happening to the gentle blonde. Grasping the material above her aching heart, the faerie gasped for air as her breathing sped faster in her uncontrolled panic.

It was only moments later that a soft and slightly smaller hand caressed the one fisted above her heart, gently coaxing it to relax enough to be held. Automatically uncurling her long fingers at the gentle prompting, Maleficent allowed the hand to slip into her own before grasping it tightly. Their clasped hands acting as both a lifeline and a tether to the waking world, the faerie slowly became aware of a gentle pressure running softly through her hair and a comfortingly familiar voice soothingly murmuring above her.

Long minutes of grasping onto these infinitely more welcome sensations found her ragged breathing calming somewhat as command over her senses slowly trickled back to her. Blinking the dark haze from her iridescent eyes, she focused her gaze on the young woman hovering above her. The small reprieve allowed her tumultuous mind to calm enough for her to attempt to finish regaining control of her rebellious body, the horrid images from earlier already fighting a losing battle against the soothing presence of her little Beastie.

Aurora sat half-straddling one of Maleficent's thighs, her position having aided her in restraining the distraught fae's flailing as well as enabling her to use both of her hands unimpeded in her attempts to soothe. Finally seeing awareness and recognition return to fright-glazed eyes after what felt like a lifetime of listening to heart-wrenching whimpers and muffled cries, Aurora allowed a small relieved smile to settle upon her lips.

"Hello, Godmother," Aurora spoke softly yet still clearly enough to be heard over the older woman's labored breathing, the now rarely used endearment slipping out naturally in the wake of Maleficent's vulnerability. Though she certainly did not think of the faerie as a daughter would a mother, the title was her little way of simultaneously thanking the older woman for watching over her and assuring her that despite their temporary role reversal she would always require her love and guidance. "I'm glad to see that you're finally awake."

"Beastie…?" Maleficent murmured, her voice nearly inaudible as she tried to force her shaking to cease.

"I'm here, Maleficent," Aurora leaned in closer as the hand stroking her faerie's dark locks trailed down to slightly brush against a sweat-soaked brow before settling on caressing a soft cheek. "I'm here and I'm safe- I'm with you and we're both safe."

Maleficent closed her eyes and breathed deeply, the spike in her heart finally retreating just enough for her to regain control of everything except the occasional light shiver, the younger woman's words and actions doing more to help her than she'd probably ever admit to aloud. In fact, if it were anyone other than Aurora witnessing her sorry state of weakness, her reaction and the consequences would be swift and ruthless- a far cry from her currently rapidly calming state, which she knew the young queen accepted with a warm sense of pride at being able to bring about.

Opening her eyes once she was feeling more like her usual self, she gazed up into the concerned sapphire orbs that – she absently noted - seemed slightly brighter than usual. Managing the ghost of a smile, the hand that had been fisted in the hammock beneath her lifted up weakly and mimicked the hand that was cupping her own cheek as she answered Aurora's silent question.

"I'm fine, Beastie." Maleficent's rasping voice contradicted her words, yet her smile became a tad more genuine as the blond reflexively leaned into her hand. Though it wasn't entirely the truth, it wasn't exactly a lie either; she was more than familiar enough with nights like these to know that it would be a few hours of sleeplessness before she could say those words with any degree of certainty, but the very fact that she could feel both her quivering wings against her back and her Beastie atop her did more to assuage and banish her fears than any amount of hours spent building walls around her mind and heart in the light of day ever would.

Aurora studied the faerie's expression, her eyes searching for signs of falsehood. Finding exactly what she expected, the queen opened her mouth to inquire about the dream before hesitating at the hint of resulting wariness that crept into Maleficent's eyes. Sighing inaudibly, Aurora bit her lip thoughtfully instead- she knew how that conversation would go from prior experience. Her faerie was full of pride and all too used to keeping things bottled up inside to willingly answer her well-meaning inquiries and admit what terrors plagued her.

It was, in fact, a surprise to Aurora that she was even allowed to see the usually strong and powerful woman in such a state of vulnerability, a fact that both warmed and humbled her, and the queen was loath to push Maleficent in case this privilege was revoked. She was thankful that her simple presence could afford her faerie some measure of comfort during nights like these, and she didn't know what she would do if Maleficent suddenly refused to allow her comforting words and touches. No, she would keep her peace on the subject for the moment- she had a pretty good idea what the dreams were about anyways.

Releasing her lip as she came to the same decision she inevitably came to each time this happened – which was tellingly more often than not a recurring theme on the first few nights after she returned to the Moors from her stays in the human kingdom – Aurora instead purposefully glanced around their nook for the bag she had brought back with her. "Would you like some water? I packed a jug with me- it should help."

Maleficent opened her mouth to politely decline yet the younger woman didn't give her the chance- already the blond had shifted away with a small sound of triumph escaping her throat after scanning the tree to grab at something hanging from a thick branch. As soon as the slight weight lifted off of her, Maleficent reacted without thought- one hand clenched in the material of the blonde's sleep shirt while the other tightened around the hand grasped in her own. She was just able to stop her wings from shooting out and wrapping around the queen in an attempt to keep her near, however her feathery limbs still rebelliously twitched outwards with nervous energy.

Aurora barely blinked at her new restrictions- instead she glanced at Maleficent for a moment with a dazzling smile and a comforting squeeze before snagging the aforementioned jug with the tips of her fingers. Swishing the liquid around the spacious container for a moment, she used her teeth to pull out the cork – her hand was quite content where it was – and settled back comfortably atop the prone faerie. Carefully bringing the jug forward so as not to spill its contents, she lined the opening up with Maleficent's lips and tilted it at a slight angle.

Gazing at Aurora's focused expression, Maleficent steadfastly ignored what happened the last time she imbibed an unknown liquid fed to her by a human – despite their shared blood, Aurora was nothing like her late father or maternal grandfather. That being said, and though she trusted her queen to not drug her, she did not need nor desire to be coddled like a babe. Opening her mouth to softly yet firmly protest her treatment, Maleficent's reticence evaporated as quickly as the morning dew as the surprisingly sweet liquid sloshed against her lips and onto her tongue in a burst of unexpected flavor.

Aurora's smile brightened as a soft sound of pleasure – a sort of light purring hum – escaped the faerie's throat as she tasted the sweet honey-and-cinnamon-laced water Aurora had prepared specially before leaving the castle. Tilting the jug at a slightly sharper angle as Maleficent shifted her head to swallow more easily, the young Queen silently congratulated herself as she felt the quivers wracking the faerie's frame reduce in frequency at her small distraction.

Watching as Maleficent pulled away and settled back down into their hammock with a light satisfied sigh, Aurora pulled the jug upright and gauged the contents at half full. Taking a small drink to wet her own throat, the queen reluctantly convinced the faerie to release her hand so that she could pick up the discarded cork. Attempting to recap the jug, Aurora made the mistake of glancing down at her love.

Twice the cork missed its mark before she was finally able to secure it snugly in place- her focus being completely riveted on the captivating sight of a pink tongue slowly swiping across moist lips to catch any wayward drops.

"That did not taste like water," Maleficent noted pointedly, a familiar languidness returning to her voice. She had to grudgingly admit that the young queen was certainly doing a good job of caring for her as she had decreed she would on the day before her sixteenth year- she was feeling more like herself with every passing moment of the blonde's attentions, the young queen's mere presence acting as a balm on her soul.

A few moments passed in silence with no response forthcoming, causing the faerie to raise a brow in question, a light smirk flitting across her lips as she noted with no small amount of satisfaction the object of her Beastie's focus. "Aurora?"

Aurora finally blinked and raised her gaze to Maleficent's amusedly glinting eyes before blinking again. A light pink flush slowly spread across her cheeks and down her neck as she realized just what exactly she had been doing. Clearing her throat, she sheepishly fumbled for an answer to a question she did not remember hearing. "It was- I- what was the question again?"

"The liquid?" Maleficent's smile widened in pleasure at the blonde's blush- she did so enjoy flustering her human.

"Right," Aurora tilted her head blushingly, a sweet smile at home on her lips. "It was water I sweetened with honey- oh, and also a few pinches of cinnamon. It should sooth your throat." _And your sweet tooth_, she continued mentally.

Reading between the lines and realizing that her Beastie had prepared it ahead of time for her in the likely event she was awoken by another night terror, Maleficent was unsure if she should feel embarrassed or shameful that her episodes were so frequent that they were expected. Instead, after a few moments of fruitless reflection, she resignedly settled on being thankful and her eyes softened. Barely waiting for the blonde to set the jug aside, the faerie pulled gently on the young Queen even as her wings finally swept forward and cradled Aurora against her chest, the unspoken _thank you_ being understood by the intuitive young woman.

Aurora sighed in content the moment she was guided forward and ensconced in her faerie's soft warmth. The comforting feeling of being embraced by the one dearest to her heart coupled with the fact that she could feel the residual tension finally seep from the winged woman like water through a sieve brought a warm glow to her heart. Unable to stop from expressing her happiness in some way, Aurora burrowed her face in the crook of Maleficent's neck and nuzzled the soft pale skin, her lips grazing in a ghost of a kiss.

"What would I do without you, Beastie?" Maleficent murmured fondly down at her human as one of her arms unwound from the blonde's waist to instead pet her sleep-disheveled hair. Feeling her hand brush against the ever-present and curiously pointed tip of an ear, the faerie paused in her ministrations, a curious thought that had been previously discarded stubbornly wiggling up to the forefront of her mind.

"Hmm…" Aurora hummed distractedly, her ear tingling pleasantly where it rested between Maleficent's fingers. "Snuggle with Diaval instead?"

Maleficent snorted in affront and her wings ruffled lightly, her nose wrinkling in disdain at the very thought. Intelligent though her Beastie was, some of the things that inevitably made it out of her mouth ended up being quite absurd. She blamed such occurrences on the influence of the irritating pixies. "I do not _snuggle_."

"No?" Aurora asked mischievously with a raised brow as she quite pointedly moved her head back a fraction to dart her gaze down at their intertwined bodies before slowly pretending to pull away. "Well then, I suppose if you don't _snuggle_ I shall go-"

"Don't be ridiculous," Maleficent sniffed haughtily as she unceremoniously yanked the teasing blonde back down until they were once again laying flush against one another. "I am merely attempting to save your delicate human self from falling ill by sharing my warmth." Feeling the indulgent grin against her neck, she added on huffily as an afterthought, "And even if I did do something as human as _snuggle_, I would not do it with just anyone."

"You know," Aurora stated cheekily, "I remember reading this lovely quote in a book I found in the castle library. If I recall correctly, it went, 'Birds of a feather, flock togeth-'"

"Beastie," Maleficent's voice had a slight edge to it as she grumblingly interrupted the silly girl. "I would caution you to take care in finishing that sentence."

"Oh, don't be that way," Aurora chided with barely contained laughter in her soft voice, her bright blue eyes sparkling merrily. "In my experience, I must say that he's actually a very good bed partner."

"_Oh_? Is. That. _So_." Maleficent's eyes narrowed suddenly at the thought as her embrace tightened reflexively, her effectively ruffled feathers puffing up. It was perhaps past time that she had a little talk with their shifter- yes, and perhaps she should take a page from the humans and show her displeasure by using a length of vine to tie him to a post before giving him a verbal thrashing. Amongst other things.

"Mmhmm," Aurora continued noncommittally in feigned innocence, utterly charmed by the hint of jealousness she could discern in her faerie's voice. It was only in the intimate solitude the night afforded them that Aurora could feel free to gently tease Maleficent to her hearts content without fear of the woman withdrawing, and she intended to gleefully take advantage of that fact to distract her from her troubles. "In fact, I look upon those memories quite fondly."

Of course, Maleficent thought darkly, he would need to be a dog for the experiment to work correctly- a small problem which she was more than willing to correct at the nearest opportunity. Perhaps something small and yappy, or one of the breeds that excelled in hunting for fowl…

At hearing the surly mutters escaping the slightly parted lips of the dark beauty beneath her, Aurora finally allowed a tinkling laugh to escape her throat.

"I fail to see how this is a laughing matter," Maleficent petulantly drawled as she scowled down at the giggling girl in her arms, her wings twitching in displeased agitation.

"Oh hush," Aurora managed between giggles as she rose enough to frame the faerie's cheeks with her hands. Getting her mirth under a semblance of control, she smoothed away Maleficent's scowl with a few brushes of her thumbs. "You know I have eyes for none but you. I simply mistook Diaval as a plush toy one night when I was young and our mutual friend suffered through my uncomfortably strong grip with grace."

"Hn," Maleficent grunted lightly in response, though her expression did soften to what the blonde considered to be a borderline pout.

"That expression is absolutely adorable," Aurora murmured as she brushed a full lip with her thumb. Not giving the faerie time to twist her features back into an indignant scowl, the young Queen leaned down the scant distance separating them and brushed their lips softly together, effectively silencing the faerie's brewing protests.

Maleficent responded immediately. Leaning forward slightly, she connected their lips more fully together even as she made sure to keep the kiss soft and light. Reaching up with one hand to grab the one on her cheek, she threaded their fingers together and brought them to rest on her heart.

Aurora sighed into the kiss, her hand tightening against Maleficent's as she sunk further into the embrace. Feeling a familiar warmth begin to tingle within herself – a tingle which was intrinsically linked to the faerie beneath her – the blonde human pressed even further into the kiss, her head swimming as her tongue darted out to lightly swipe across red lips. Emboldened by the slight twitch of wings against her back, Aurora repeated her actions twice more before lightly nibbling on a full bottom lip.

A pleased purr rumbled through Maleficent's throat at the action, an inaudible gasp parting her lips ever so slightly. Blood rushing and body tingling at the intoxicating sound, Aurora's shaky control snapped- with a light whimper full of need, the young queen released the lip held captive by her small white teeth and quickly darted her tongue forward with one smooth motion. She only had time for a fleeting worry about Maleficent's reaction before a silky smooth tongue darted forward and twined around her own.

Taken slightly off guard by Aurora's actions, it took Maleficent a moment to respond. When she did, however, it was with a passionate fierceness that threatened to utterly consume the eagerly compliant blonde. Sucking at the tongue for a long moment and revelling in the resulting hitched moan, Maleficent swept into Aurora's mouth and began painstakingly mapping each and every contour of the hot cavern.

Feeling Maleficent pull away, Aurora whined her displeasure even as she gasped for air, her face red and eyes glazed as they cracked open only to slide shut once more as she felt a pair of lips at her jaw. Tilting her head back immediately to encourage her exploring partner, little breathy moans escaped her throat as intermittent kisses, licks, and nips assaulted her flushed skin. This slow and sensual pattern was only broken up once the faerie reached Aurora's neck and paused at the blonde's fluttering pulse.

Lingering around the fluttering skin, Maleficent couldn't stop herself from scraping her teeth slowly across the sensitive flesh. The gasp she drew from the shivering body atop her own caused her to latch on and swirl her tongue in lazy patterns, the part of her wanting to mark her Beastie warring with the part that balked at the thought of harming her. The decision was taken from her, however, when the young queen decided to show her impatience by squirming deliciously, one hand reaching up and tangling in the dark hair at Maleficent's neck while one of her thighs pressed upwards in just the right place.

Feeling the mouth at her neck suck vigorously enough to bruise, Aurora shuddered and moaned, her blunt finger nails scraping against the back of Maleficent's neck and shoulder blades, earning her another uncontrollable flutter of powerful wings. After what felt like a too short time of hot bliss, the mouth at her neck retreated slightly to lap at the already formed bruise before placing a soft kiss upon it. Soft and feather-light kisses then traveled up her neck and along her jaw, their soothing intention in stark contrast to the earlier passionate ones meant to enflame.

Pressing forward, Aurora attempted to recapture her faerie's illusive lips only to groan in disappointment as Maleficent purposefully avoided them and instead continued trailing barely-there butterfly kisses upon her nose and cheeks and forehead. Squirming restlessly as the tingling warmth within raged and pleaded for more, Aurora opened her desire hazed eyes and whined at the painfully controlled contact, her expression and restless actions pleading when it seemed her voice couldn't.

"Calm, Aurora," Maleficent whispered even as she struggled to wrestle her own desire under control. Finally making her way back to the blonde's lips, she repeatedly granted her with small chaste pecks, though the frequency lessened whenever the queen would attempt to deepen them. Slowly, through her softly uttered words and soothing actions, the queen calmed until she was returning the light kisses with the same amount of softness.

Though her heart and soul – and not to mention her body – were screaming at her to claim her love and be claimed in return, her mind quickly reminded her that Aurora was only nineteen. An adult and ruler she may be, however Maleficent was loath to allow her to rush into things- this especially. Perhaps it was her own fear holding her back – faeries, unlike humans, mated for life. Whatever it was, the faerie would not allow Aurora to cross that last barrier of intimacy until she thought the younger woman was truly ready for it.

"One of these days," Aurora murmured between light brushes of lips, her breathing finally back under control and her heart beating at a somewhat normal rhythm. The warm tingle was still present – always when she was with Maleficent – however it had been soothed and banked down to a warm glow instead of a raging inferno.

"Hmm?" Maleficent hummed questioningly as her thumb rubbed circles against the hand held over her heart.

"One of these days we won't stop." Aurora stated matter-of-factly, her low voice smooth certain as if she were making a decree.

"Is that so?" Maleficent raised an eyebrow at the utter certainty in Aurora's words even as she internally hoped the younger girl ended up being correct.

"Mmhmm," Aurora hummed in confirmation as she shifted slightly to tuck her head under Maleficent's, fatigue now creeping in and filling the places her desire had previously occupied. Stifling a yawn, she continued slowly. "I think I understand, which is why I'm so sure…"

"So sure of what? That we won't stop?" Maleficent questioned even as she rubbed a hand in small circles across Aurora's back in an attempt to lull her into the embrace of sleep.

"Mmm-no," Aurora sighed, her eyelids fluttering heavily before finally winning and slipping shut. "That I won't allow you to stop…"

Feeling the tired queen become limp in her arms as sleep finally claimed her once more, Maleficent sighed. Shifting her wings to make sure they covered the delicate human fully in a blanket of warmth, the large faerie settled down once more, safe in the knowledge that though terrible, her dreams never before turned sour twice in the same night. Closing her own eyes, she curled slightly around her little Beastie.

"Precious girl," Maleficent breathed into Aurora's golden curls just before sleep claimed her for the second time that night, a small smile upon her lips. "Perhaps one day I'll actually let you."

**0-0-0**

**A/N:**_** I just- I don't even know. This started out as a nightmare, turned into playful banter, and ended on a slightly steamier note. I meant this to take place a few weeks after chapter 1, but you can actually read it as if it were the same night as chapter 1. In fact, chapter 3 (if I do decide to leave it as chapter 3 and not move it to chapter 4) can be read as the morning after, even if I didn't intend it that way. Huh. Weird.**_

_**I wanted to wait to post this, but I figured why not. I like reading longer stories, and this'll help you get a feel for this one.**_

_**What do you think? Good enough to continue - or should I just run back to writing in different fandoms?**_


End file.
